Super Sonic Wave I
by SilverStriker20
Summary: What would the world be like if Robotnik was a good person, Metal was Sonic's brother, and Sonic teamed up with Robotnik? Well this story (Hopefully to be a story series), tells an alternate fan-canon I developed where Sonic grows up with Robotnik, and the whole Sonic universe is different. Rated T for violence, possible language, and death.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Disclaimer:

I am new to writing Fan Fictions. Heck, I'm pretty new to writing stories in general. I usually draw comics rather than writing, but with the amount of fan fictions I've been reading up on, I just had to try my hand at making one. I wouldn't blame you if you find this horrible, but please, use constructive criticism. This is rated T for violence and death. This story is it's own type of canon and grabs inspiration from the games, catoons, animes and comics.

SUPER SONIC WAVE I:

Lost memories

He ran, Sonic ran. He ran as fast as he could ever run. He was never to turn back. Never to see his family again. His father, mother, uncle... They would all be gone by the time the very day ends. Sonic's mother told Sonic to run as far away as he possibly could, to escape the clutches of the evil, vile Ninta Union. The Ninta union were a group of horrible people who believed the best way to rid the world of "evil" people would be to kill them all. Because Sonic's father worked for the government, they believed that he was affiliated with "evil".

The young blue hedgehog Sonic ran far, but as he was even 5 miles away from his home town, he then heard the loudest explosion he'd ever heard in his life. He looked behind and found a colossal wall of fire quickly inching closer to him. Sonic, only being 7 years old, and untrained, could only run so fast before running out of stamina. The flames nearly engulfed him before he was saved by a mysterious figure. Sonic ran fully out of stamina and completely fainted upon being taken by the mysterious person.

Sonic woke up in a bed in a large room full of machines and gizmos. In the back of the room stood a man, which appeared to be humanlike, with a full visible moustache, working on a machine next to him. The man looked over to see Sonic fully awake and quite confused.

"Why hello there young hedgehog. My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, and I am a scientist. Not any old scientist, I specialize in robots. I'm sure you're too young to understand at that age, so why don't you eat some of the stew I made for you?" The man explained.

Sonic looked over to see a nice bowl of hot stew waiting to be eaten, but as Sonic's mom always used to say, never accept anything from strangers, and this man happens to be strange enough. The good doc himself realised Sonic was avoiding the thought of eating the stew and realised what all kids these days must know. Never take food from strangers.

"I see your manors must be well taught. Just how a kid should be. If you're wondering what happened, well I shall explain in detail," Dr. Robotnik started. "The wall of fire I pulled you away from is the outburst of a nuclear explosion. Your home has been, might I say, completely obliterated."

"I saw you running at remarkable speeds, faster than any animal I've seen in my good 30+ years. I decided it'd be best to help out who I could because I'm the good man I would want to have as a hero. You were irradiated pretty badly, but luckly I have the technology to rid you of it," He explained more. "You don't speak that much do you?"

Sonic shook his head. All of his emotions were replaced with bewilderment and confusion. He heard this man's voice before. Long ago, maybe when he was a baby. Sonic jumped out of bed ready to go see if his family is somehow OK.

"Now now, Hedgehog, not so fast. I'm afraid that your family may not have made it, but I have made something for you as a gift." Ivo told Sonic.

Dr. Robotnik stood up and presented his machine to Sonic. The one he'd been working on. Sonic went up to the machine to check it out, but nothing was really of interest for such a kid as himself.

"Why don't you press the big red button and see for yourself what is inside?" Robotnik says as he points to a big red button on the machine.

Sonic, knowing not to trust this man due to the fact that he is, indeed, a stranger, Sonic proceeds to press the button anyway. A slit in the center of the machine forms, blasting out surprisingly refreshing steam, and opens up like a door. In the midst of the steam is a shadow of a figure, a mobian-like figure. Once the steam cleared, Sonic saw what was behind it.

A metal foot steps down from within the machine, revealing a red metalic sneaker and a thin metal boney leg. Sonic looks from bottom up to see the full picture. It's a metal replica of him.

Sonic wasn't quite sure how to react, whether to be scared of a robot, or happy because this robot was presented as a gift.

"Introducing my best creation yet," Robotnik starts. "Metal The Hedgehog!"

"I made him as a robotic replica of you to be your own robotic brother! His name is Metal The Hedgehog because well, it's pretty obvious. You've been knocked out for a few days now, and during said time, I took it into my own hands to try and recreate you. I was really quite amazed by your extreme speeds, and wanted a robot of mine to perform such magic."

Sonic observed his metal twin in slight relief to have someone relatable to hang out with.

"Uh... Robotnik?" Sonic muttered.

"Yes?"

"My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic finished.

"Indeed, I knew you could speak." Robotnik replied.

Robotnik flipped open a latch on the back of Metal's body and pressed a few buttons. Just then, Metal's eyes lit up and they came to life.

"Booting software..." Metal said like a computer. "Runtime error 9: Subscript out of range. Shutting down"

"Oh for the love of... Gah! I thought i worked this error out!" Robotnik yelled in frustration.

Sonic felt pretty hungry and even considered tasting the stew.

"Hey Robotnik?" Sonic asked.

"Yes?"

"Well... Do you know how to make chili dogs?" Sonic asked kind of reluctantly.

"I don't know how to make them, but I suppose I could have one of my bots go buy one?"

"I guess that'd work."

So then it was settled. Robotnik was going to send his robot out to buy chili dogs and Sonic just had to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

SUPER SONIC WAVE 2: HOMEFRONT

After the tastiest chili dog Sonic had ever eaten, Robotnik proclaimed he had finished Metal for good.

"Aha! I know what the problem is! I switched the binary coding process with the internal script body in the motherboard." Robotnik announced in exitement to fix Metal.

Sonic walked over to Robotnik and Metal as Robotnik worked on the controls in the back of Metal. Metal booted up and announced it's booting process, this time without fail.

"Yes! It worked!" Robotnik yelled in exitement.

" _Master Robotnik. How may I serve you_?" Metal asked.

"Metal, remember me explaining to you about you getting a brother?"

" _Yes. I remember well._ "

"Well I want you to activate your second motherboard, the organism side. Sonic the hedgehog here is, in fact, your new brother."

" _Oh goodie. I am so happy._ " Metal replied in a dull manor.

" _Rebooting into organism motherboard."_ Metal announced as he shut down.

Just moments later, Sonic saw Metals used-to-be piercing red eyes turn on, but this time in a mellow green hue.

"Sonic? Is that you? Dad told me about you, I'm so honored to be your sibling! Call me Metal." Metal said to Sonic in happiness.

"Um, yeah! You seem pretty cool, Metal! I'm glad to have a brother of my own." Sonic replied in slight confusion.

" _Why would this Doc who calls himself 'Robotnik' just give me a mechanical brother? He must want something from me in return for doing something this remarkable."_ Sonic thought to himself.

Sonic decided to go outside and play with Metal while Robotnik began working on another machine.

 _"Hmm..."_ Robotnik thought. " _If I could mass produce Metal Hedgehogs... I could sell them to the military and stop the Ninta union. Those people really get on my nerves with the amount of chaos they have created."_

"I would need a lot of energy and a large factory," Robotnik thought aloud to himself. "Perhaps I could enlist the help of my old pal?"

Sonic and Metal ran together through the fields. They passed by flowers, trees, people, a destroyed city, and hills.

"Wait, Sonic!" Metal called out.

"Yeah bro?"

"Is that the city you used to live in before... Ya know, the explosion?"

"... Yes." Sonic finished with obvious signs of sadness.

Sonic sat on a hillside and looked off into the valleys and meadows.

"I used to live there with my Mom and Dad." Sonic began, as Metal went and sat beside him.

"It was a rainy day when I was born, they said. I was always crying and whining, but they didn't mind. My dad taught me how to be tough and never give up. My mom taught me how to live how I want, and always be a good boy."

"It was the same old routine, the day of the explosion. I woke up, ate breakfast, went to school, went back out. I was walking home when some people on the street were talking about a strange plane flying above the town for a while, and they packed all of their stuff into a big truck and drove away. I payed no mind and ran home like usual. My mom told me right away to run far from the town, and told me everything will be ok. I was confused, but listened anyway. I ran. The explosion happened, and I would have died if it weren't for good ol' Doc Rob himself." Sonic explained.

Metal looked down as if he saw his own father, Dr. Robotnik, die in a fire.

"It's almost like I lived that moment with you, Sonic." Metal said in a sorrowful voice.

"Wait... Really?"

"Yes. Robotnik told me he used some of your memories and personality to help develop my A.I." Metal explained.

Sonic felt kind of weirded out knowing that Robotnik went into his brain to help make Metal, but he quickly let that thought go when he realised he was happy to be with Metal. Sonic faced Metal with a face of determination.

"Metal," Sonic started.

"Yeah?"

"I vow to be your brother forever as long as we both live." Sonic finished.

"I, too." Metal followed.


End file.
